


Wars and Weddings

by Amethystia



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daine and Numair's life after RoTG. Slightly AU concerning their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Art of Persuasion

Daine slept a troubled sleep. She tossed and turned as different, but equally disturbing images presented themselves to her mind’s eye. She spoke often, crying out, mumbling things.   
But once, as Alanna the Lioness watched the sleeping girl, she said, quite clearly, “I love you, Numair.” Alanna stared at the girl. Had she heard right? She pondered this until Numair came in, for it was his turn to watch Daine.   
Alanna confronted him and said, “You know how Daine’s been sleep-talking? Well, she said something that’s been worrying me.” Numair looked half confused, half embarrassed.   
Then Alanna went on, “Did something happen in the Divine Realms that I should know about?”  
Numair sighed and asked, “What did she say?”  
Alanna looked at him with her piercing purple eyes and said, “She said that she loves you.”   
Upon hearing this, Numair felt his heart soar. She was dreaming about him! His love, his magelet. He looked at her, momentarily astounded by her beauty. Then he looked up at the Lioness.  
He blushed deeply. “Um, well, when she fell off that cliff…” He stammered, then was momentarily caught up in a surge of memory;  
A voice sounded behind him as he stared at the dead spidern, feeling lost. “Numair?” The voice seemed kind of familiar but he did not turn.  
Then it spoke again, “Please…are you alright?” Numair turned slowly. When he saw her he gasped, “You—you’re alive. I thought…” He watched as she staggered towards him.  
“I hurt too much to be dead.”  
Numair dropped his staff and swept this girl, the love of his life, whom he had nearly lost, into his arms. He stroked her back. Their eyes met for one breathless moment, then he let his heart rule his head and kissed her passionately.   
It was better than he’d ever imagined. She tasted so good! And better still, she was returning the kiss. Elation made Numair lightheaded as he took his mouth away.   
But she whispered, “No.” and brought his face back to hers. Words could not describe the emotions Numair was feeling.  
Numair was brought back to the present by Alanna poking him and asking, “Well?”   
Numair gave a great sigh and explained the situation to Alanna.   
Alanna glared at him and said curtly, “Don’t you dare take advantage of her.” And was about to sweep out of the room when she opened the door to find her daughter, seven-year-old Alianne.   
“Aly!” The Lioness exclaimed, shocked, “What are you doing here?” Alanna forgot her anger as she stared at her young daughter.   
Aly smiled up at her mother and said, “I found out something important and I wanted to tell you and Uncle Numy. And maybe Daine, if she’s awake.”   
Numair smiled, “I think everyone in this room knows what you are about to say, since Daine already announced it.”   
There was a soft croak from the bed, “I announced what?” Everyone’s eyes turned to Daine. Numair was next to her in a flash. So was Alanna.   
Numair stuttered as Alanna glared at him, “Well, um, well, magelet, lets just say our relationship isn’t a secret anymore. And you talk in your sleep.” He stroked her hair.  
Aly bounded over, crying, “Uncle Numy, Uncle Numy! Are you going to ask her to marry you?! You should! You should!”  
Alanna scooped up her daughter and said, “Now, now, Aly, he can’t do that, he’s too old for her.”   
Aly looked up at her mother and cried, “No, no! They are perfect for each other!”  
Numair made a small coughing noise and said, “Well, I sort of already asked her.”  
Alanna’s face started turning purple, then she let out a torrent of bad language, directed at Numair. Numair covered Aly’s ears as the Lioness ranted at him.   
In a few moments, George, Kitten, Alan, Thom and some footmen came running in. George went and put a hand over his screaming wife’s mouth as Aly, Alan and Thom looked at her in awe. Kitten came forward and began to scold Alanna empathetically. Alanna looked down at the young dragon and sighed.   
George took his hand off her mouth and said, “Now lass, what’s all this shouting about?”   
Alanna, Aly, Numair and Daine exchanged glances. Numair gave a slight shake of his head but the Lioness glared at him.   
Alanna said sweetly, “Well, why don’t we ask Aly?” There was a wicked gleam in Alanna’s eye.  
They all turned to Aly, “Aly?” Alanna prompted.  
Aly gave a brilliant smile and said, “Well, mama was mad because Daine said something when she was sleeping and I figured out that Daine and Uncle Numy are in love, then I told Uncle Numy to ask her to marry him and he said he already did and that’s when mama started screaming.” The seven-year-old told the story so quickly no one had time to react until the end.  
Then Aly turned to Daine and asked, “So what did you say, when he asked you?” She was practically jumping up and down with joy.   
Daine, blushing profusely, said, “Well, I said maybe…”  
Aly lost some of her excitement, then regained it, “If I got him to ask you right now would you say yes? Please? I want to call you Aunt Daine!”  
Now everyone was shouting all at once. More people entered the room as Aly pestered Daine to say yes.  
In the midst of all the shouting, Daine and Numair were quiet. They were staring into each others eyes. Daine gave a smile and a nod. A smile lit up Numair’s face.   
Aly, the perceptive little seven-year-old, saw this and started screaming and jumping up and down with joy. Persuasion isn’t an art, it’s a push from a perceptive seven-year-old.


	2. Eyes of Innocence

That night at dinner Alanna made sure everyone present knew about Daine and Numair. Aly chattered on to anyone that would listen about weddings. Daine and Numair were silent. They hardly touched their food. All they did was stare into each others eyes.  
Finally Onua spoke to Daine, “I knew all along, same as Aly. I’m glad you two are together, you are perfect for each other.”   
Daine smiled at Onua in thanks, glad that her first Tortallan friend approved.   
After dinner, when everyone had gone to bed in their respective rooms, Daine, changing her eyes to those of a cat, snuck into Numair’s room. She slipped into bed next to him and snuggled into his chest.   
“Daine?” He asked.   
She just said, “I missed you.”   
He smiled and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. Then she pulled his mouth to hers and they kissed passionately. They just lay there kissing for a while but then they let their hearts rule their heads. They succeeded in removing their shirts and Daine’s breast band.   
Then Numair pulled back gently and said, “No, Daine, we can’t.” Daine looked up at him pleadingly and he felt his resolve disappearing. Her sad eyes and bare breasts were horribly distracting to him.   
So when she snuggled against his side and whispered, “Please?” Into the hair on his chest, he nearly gave in.   
But he shook his head, “Not until after the wedding, magelet.” She looked up at him with her absurdly beautiful face, a pleading look plainly visible in her eyes. Then he gave up and they resumed where they left off, letting hearts rule once more. 



In the morning they were content to just lie in one another’s arms, blissfully happy after their night together. They heard a small noise and sat up, forgetting they were unclothed. In the doorway stood Aly. When she saw them, unclothed, together, she gave a small gasp and fled.   
Daine flopped back down, saying, “Oh, Goddess, Alanna’s not going to be happy.”  
Numair smiled, “That’s a huge understatement, sweetling.”  
Daine quickly dressed and returned to her room. She sat on her bed and talked to Kitten and Zek. “I think I just ruined the innocence of Aly’s eyes.” She confided the dragon and marmoset. Then there was a knock on her door.  
“Come in!” She called, without getting up. The door swung open to reveal a very angry Alanna and a very distraught Aly, followed by a very worried almost as distraught Alan. Kitten planted herself firmly in front of the girl, whistling angrily at Alanna. Zek squeaked and hid under Daine’s hair.   
“What’s this I just heard from my daughter? You and Numair? I told him not to take advantage of you!” Alanna screamed furiously.   
“He did NOT take advantage of me! It was MY idea!” Daine yelled back. Then she calmed down a little, saying, “I’m sorry about Aly. If I’d known she was going to be there that never would have happened.”  
Alanna gave a small smile and said, “It’s alright.” And left with Aly and Alan in tow.   
Then Daine went down to the stable to confide in her pony. Cloud was not in the least sympathetic and scolded Daine for being so tactless. Daine argued silently with her pony. Finally Cloud snorted, You love your Storkman way too much. As usual, Cloud’s nickname for Numair made Daine smile. She hugged her pony and wandered through the castle.   
She went to the beach and spoke to the sea lions. She heard a noise behind her and suddenly arms wrapped around her and lips pressed against her hair. Daine smiled and turned in Numair’s hold and looked up into his face. He smiled down at her and kissed all over her face.   
Unknown to Daine or Numair, a small audience had gathered on the cliffs above them. Onua, Alanna, George, Jonathan, Alan, Aly, and Thom. They watched the lovers on the beach below them. Each of them had smiles of varying intensities. Onua and Aly had brilliant smiles on their faces. George had a small crooked smile. Jon, Alanna, Thom and Alan all had tiny smiles. They knew that they were going to have to accept this couple, no matter how strange it might be.


	3. An Unexpected Surprise

Daine was in the stables, stroking Cloud, when Aly came up to her. Aly tugged on her sleeve and Daine looked down at the girl.   
“Your tummy’s glowing.” Aly announced. Daine looked at her strangely.   
“What?” Daine asked the little girl.  
“Your tummy’s glowing, just like you, but with Gift light too. It’s all concentrated.”   
Daine looked at Aly in awe. “You’re sure?” Daine asked the girl.  
Aly just nodded. Daine realized what it must mean and looked sharply at Aly.  
“Have you told your mother?”   
The girl nodded again. Daine sprinted to her room and sat on her bed. Her animal friends and Kitten came up to her and nudged her stomach.   
“I know Kit.” Daine murmured. Then she broke down crying. She was confused and frightened. Suddenly the door opened and Numair asked, “Daine?” Then he saw her crying and was at her side in an instant. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. “What’s wrong, magelet?” He asked softly. She just leaned against is chest and cried harder. He stroked her back.   
Then Kitten came and nudged Daine’s stomach and chirped. Numair looked at the small dragon and understood immediately.   
He asked the dragon, “She’s pregnant, isn’t she?”   
Kitten chirped and nodded. Numair looked at Daine.   
“You must be scared.” He murmured, kissing her hair. “This is all my fault. I don’t know what I was thinking.”   
Daine looked up at him through her tears and whispered, “No, it’s my fault. I should have gotten and anti-pregnancy charm.” Suddenly Alanna burst through the door.  
“Daine—,” She began, then stopped when she saw Numair and the girl’s face. Alanna calmed and said, “My yelling isn’t going to help anything.”   
Numair nodded.  
“Daine, I understand.” Alanna said, smiling at the girl, “I will help you as much as I can.”  
Daine smiled at her in thanks. But she didn’t stop crying. Numair had been right, she was very scared. She didn’t know what to do, what to expect, or if she was ready. Kitten whistled softly and nuzzled Daine’s leg. Daine looked down at the dragonet and smiled.  
Numair looked up at Alanna and asked, “Are you calm enough to examine her, or shall I fetch Maude?’   
Alanna nodded and examined Daine with her magic. After a few minutes Alanna sat on the bed.   
“She is pregnant but otherwise she is in good health.” She said. Kitten chirped. Daine smiled down at the dragonet.   
Then she looked up at Alanna and asked, “What do I—we— do now?”   
Alanna smiled at the girl.  
“You just wait. And I’ll examine you every once and a while.”  
Daine smiled and nodded.


	4. A Journey

Daine, Numair and Alanna were on their way to Corus. Page training was going to start in two months and Numair was a teacher. Also, Alanna had received and urgent letter from the king. Finally a girl had come forth to take advantage of the declaration that girls could become knights. Alanna was anxious to meet the girl. Daine was rather preoccupied and Numair was very worried about her.   
Am I ready? Daine asked Cloud silently.   
The pony snorted. I have never experienced what you going through, but you and the stork-man love each other so much I’m sure you will be fine.  
Daine smiled and patted her on the neck. Numair was watching this silent exchange. When he saw Daine smile, some of his worry was erased. Daine hadn’t smiled in weeks. He rode closer to her and put his arm around her waist.  
“Glad to see you smiling, magelet.”  
She looked up at him and leaned into his chest.  
“Wake me up when we get to Corus.” She murmured to Numair, Cloud, Spots, and Kitten. The she gave a small sigh and her mouth twitched into a small smile. Promptly she fell asleep. Numair hugged her closer and pressed his lips to her hair, trusting the horses to follow Alanna and Darkmoon. Numair soon fell asleep as well.  
Alanna looked back at them and smiled. She thought they looked so cute and peaceful. Then the sky began to darken. Alanna stopped at a wayhouse. She woke Numair and he carried the still sleeping Daine into the wayhouse. He placed her on the bed in their room and went to take care of the horses. He got bitten by Cloud twice.   
Finally he returned to Daine and found her awake and feeding jerky to Kitten. When he entered Daine looked up at him and gave him a dazzling smile. He smiled happily in return then they prepared for and went to bed. Daine slept in Numair’s arms with a contented smile. But Numair couldn’t sleep. He was so relieved that Daine so depressed any more that he felt happy and well rested for the first time since they had found out she was with child. He just lay there with his lips pressed against her hair. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________

When Daine woke up in the morning she felt no warm body beside her. She jerked up and looked around desperately for Numair. Then the door opened as in came Numair, carrying a tray of breakfast. Daine relaxed as he placed the tray on the bed before her.  
“Breakfast in bed, magelet,” He whispered, sitting beside her and kissing the top of her head. Daine smiled and immediately started eating. She was hungry. Very hungry. She wolfed down the food without even noticing what it was. Alanna had told her that this appetite was a normal part of pregnancy. But Daine found it unusual to be so hungry all the time. It was disconcerting to always want to eat. But it helped that she wasn’t picky and could eat almost anything. When she was finished she smiled up at Numair. He smiled back, happy to see her smiling.   
Then Daine said, “You know, we really need to set a date for the wedding. And it needs to be a holiday so my parents can come.”   
Numair nodded, thinking.   
“Do you think we could get everything ready by midwinter?”   
Daine considered.  
“I guess so.” She replied, still smiling. She was excited to be joined in matrimony with the man she loved.   
Then Alanna knocked on the door.  
“Hey, you two, we’re leaving in five minutes.” She practically growled. She had never been a morning person. Numair and Daine smiled at each other, then collected their things. They met Alanna in the stables less than three minutes later. Alanna managed a small smiled as the saddled the horses and set out. This leg of the journey was uneventful and they reached Corus by noon.   
They all went to the King’s Study as soon as they were settled. Jon smiled at them and gave Alanna a letter, saying, “Its from Baron Piers of Mindelan, his daughter, Keladry, wishes to become a page.” Alanna nearly jumped up and down with joy. Jon left her reading the letter and turned to Daine and Numair.  
“Numair, Daine, welcome to Corus. Daine, I trust the journey wasn’t too hard on you?”   
She shook her head. Jonathon smiled.  
“Good, now, your rooms have been set up in Numair’s old rooms, with a few additions,” His eyes sparkled, then he continued, “I have scheduled a party tomorrow and we will announce your engagement. Daine, when you are ready, I believe Thayet wishes to speak with you. Numair, you can begin preparing for your lessons. I believe you will be teaching third and fourth year pages intermediate magic and first and second year resident squires advanced magic.”   
Numair nodded. Daine and Numair bowed to the king and left. When they reached Numair’s rooms, they received a shock. The brass name plate bearing Numair’s name was still there but a much newer one underneath that read Veralidaine Sarrasri had been added. Numair unlocked the door and they went inside. There was still the study/front room, with two desks, but instead of there being just one door, there were four. Daine headed to the first new door and opened it with a gasp. Numair came up behind her and gasped as well. They stared open-mouthed at the room.


	5. Luck

Inside the room was a paradise. In the center of the far wall was a huge bed. In one corner was a tiny waterfall, kept moving by magic. Off to the side was a large dressing room and privy. Daine stepped into the dressing room and gasped. There were gown and fancy tunics and breeches all hanging neatly. A small dressing table with a mirror and covered in cosmetic products sat against one wall. A note lay on the chair that accompanied the table. Daine picked up the note and read it out loud to Numair, who had come in.  
“Dear Daine, this is my wedding gift to you. If any of gowns need altering simply ask my seamstress. Congratulations on your engagement and please come see me soon. Thayet.”   
Daine was astounded. The Queen had given her a whole wardrobe as a wedding gift. Numair smiled at her astonishment. Then he said, “Shall we go check out the other rooms, sweet?”  
Daine smiled and nodded. They excited the large room and went over to the next door. They opened it to reveal a smaller room, which was furnished like a nursery. Daine smiled. The next two rooms were furnished exactly the same way. Daine was starting to become seriously confused.   
‘I’ll ask Thayet,” She muttered. Then she returned to the dressing room and put on one of the pretty gowns. She walked quickly to Thayet’s rooms. When she knocked, Thayet answered with a smile.   
“Daine! How are you?” She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the younger woman.  
“I’m good. Thanks for the rooms and the clothes,” Daine answered. Thayet smiled.  
“Come in, come in! We have much to talk about!”  
Daine followed Thayet into the front room and they sat in two plush armchairs.  
“Um, Thayet, why are there three nurseries instead of one?” Daine asked. Thayet laughed.  
“You don’t think we expect you to stop at one, do you?”  
Daine blushed because she knew Thayet was right. It would be very unlikely that she would stop at one. Then Thayet put her arm around the girl and said, “Now, let’s discuss the plans.”  
They walked to another room.  
\--  
Later that day Daine and Numair went to see Alanna for an appointment. Alanna was furious. According to her, the King had said she could not help the girl page. She did not speak as she performed a series of tests. But then, when she was looked at the results for one, she gasped. Numair was immediately worried.  
“What? Is something wrong?”  
Alanna fidgeted.  
“Well, um, yes everything is fine. Except that you are having quadruplets.”  
Numair’s eyes went wide, then he fainted. Daine just smiled and said, “Well, its lucky we have all those extra rooms, then.” Alanna laughed. She could resist kicked Numair’s arm. Daine reached for Numair’s wakeflower vial and thrust it under his nose. He came awake slowly and smiled sheepishly up at his fiancé and friend.   
“I fainted, didn’t I?’ Numair said. Alanna burst out laughing and Daine nodded, looking at him with concern.  
“Are you alright, Numair?” Daine asked, a little worried, it took a lot of shock to cause Numair to faint.   
He nodded.   
“Sorry, I’m fine, just startled, that’s all.”  
Daine wasn’t convinced.  
“Are you sure, Numair?”  
He nodded again and sat up.  
Daine steadied him and said, “Whoa, slowly now,” as he swayed a little. Then Numair got up.  
“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he assured his fiancé.


	6. Notice of Discontinuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Quick Author's note about the future of this story.

Sorry to disappoint anyone, but I have decided not to continue this story. I started it a very long time ago and can hardly bare to think about it anymore.

If anyone wishes to adopt this story, as long as you credit me, then I have no problem. PM me if you wish to adopt this story. Please include the title of the story, as I will have a bunch of stories that could potentially be adopted at this point.

Thank you, and I am so very sorry if you liked this story.


End file.
